Green With Jealousy
by Boho Bytch
Summary: For all you Carby fans, this will end up as a Carby fic, eventually, major Carter OOC!!
1. Prologue

Green With Jealousy  
  
Author: X-Rated  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER, Michael Chrichton does, i think....  
  
A/N: It's been a long time since my last ER fic, but I've been waiting for a big creative flow to come along, and it finally has, and here lie the benefits...this new story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Storyline: There is a new resident, a pretty Irish girl, Niamh(pronounced ne-ve) Dawson. She has moved from London, where she has lived since was a little girl. Niamh finally moved to America when she finished her first year of residency at a London Accident and Emergency department.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Niamh Dawson? Is there a Niamh Dawson here?" Carter shouted over the noise of a late friday night ER...  
  
"Yes?" said a pretty young, redhaired Irish girl, standing up above the crowd...  
  
"Hi, Im John Carter, welcome to county general"  
  
"Thankyou, its rather, noisy isn't it?"  
  
"This is quite quiet for a friday night.."  
  
"You're kidding me...."  
  
"Nope, get used to it...this is perfectly normal"  
  
Carter was paged away to a patient at that point, and Niamh was left standing on her own, bewildered, and scared at the size of the crowded room she was in..... 


	2. In Too Deep...

Green With Jealousy  
  
Author:Rose  
  
Chapter Two: In Too Deep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been a while, but I keep having to think of what Im gonna write first, anyway, here's chapter two...  
  
~DISCLAIMER~  
  
i do not own ER :p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niamh stood awash in the sea of faces, totally confused about her new environment, until a small redhaired woman walked up to her and asked if she could help her.  
  
"Yeah, I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing..."  
  
"Ah, you must be the new resident from London.."  
  
"Yes I am, and you must be Dr.Weaver, I've heard about you...."  
  
"All good things I hope..."  
  
"All good things, I can assure you" said Niamh, rolling her eyes slightly  
  
"Well, best thing for you to do, will be, grab a chart, find Dr. Carter, and jump straight in"  
  
Niamh looked a little apprehensive.  
  
"What's wrong? You've gone a little pale..."  
  
"Im not used to working in such a big place, it's gonna take some getting used to..."  
  
"It'll take you about two weeks"  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
"Well, good luck"  
  
With that, Kerry walked off to attend to a patient.  
  
Niamh looked worried as she gazed down the hall, she sighed and walked over to the desk.  
  
~~CUT TO OPENING CREDITS~~  
  
Carter sat down at the canteen table happy that is was his break at last, there had been three trauma's in one hour, and he was tired. He unwrapped the sellophene covered sandwich and dug into his lunch.  
  
He was disturbed by the sudden prescence of someone in front of him, he looked up, and it was Niamh, she cocked a half-smile, but she did'nt know what to say.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" asked Carter, being generally polite  
  
"Um.....ok"  
  
"What's the matter? I know when someone's lying"  
  
Niamh let out a sigh of relief, and answered him...  
  
"It's so dfferent here than London and Dublin, it's busy 24/7, there's more blood and guts...."  
  
Carter looked at her sympathetically.....  
  
"How about I take you out for coffee when we both get off, and I'll give you the beginners guide to County..."  
  
"Yeah sure..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BP 120 over 100, Crit 42..." Abby read off her patients chart  
  
"Abby? Can I speak to you for a second?" Carter poked his head around the door  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be just one second" she said the young man in the bed.  
  
The blinds rattled against the closed door.  
  
"Abby, this is Niamh the new second year resident from London..."  
  
"Niamh, that's an unusual name..." said Abby, with a small grin on her face  
  
"It's Irish...Im really from Dublin"  
  
"Oh..I see, well, um...how are you doing then?"  
  
"Im getting on ok, I guess..."  
  
"Well, i have to get back to my patient now, It was nice meeting you..."  
  
"Same to you"  
  
Abby walked back into exam four and closed the door behind her.  
  
"She seemed nice...." said Niamh, raising her eyebrows  
  
"Her mom had bi-polar disorder, she's been through a lot..."  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Ten hours later~  
  
"How about that coffee then Niamh?" asked Carter, pulling his coat on.  
  
"How about something stronger?" asked the tired newcomer  
  
"Um...ok, I know this great bar not far from here..."  
  
"Sure, let's go" smiled Niamh, pulling on her coat and heading out of the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A Few Hours Later + A 'few' drinks~  
  
"You did not!" Niamh giggled loudly as Carter told her another funny schoolday story   
  
"Twice..." he continued  
  
"Ooh, you are a bad boy are'nt you?"  
  
"It was my way of being a rebel..."  
  
"God, my parents would have killed me if I had done that"  
  
"You should have seen my dad's face when it happened the first time"  
  
"I can imagine"  
  
Niamh took a look at Carter, and fell into a massive fit of laughter, and promptly fell on to him, laughing like a madman.  
  
"You seem like such a goody two shoes" she squealed  
  
"Well, that proved you can't always believe what you hear"  
  
The bartender signalled that it was closing time, the pair stood up, wobbled a little, and headed for the door.  
  
Outside, Carter hailed a taxi, and they headed back to their respective homes...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the taxi stopped at Niamh's, Carter, being a gentleman, opened the door and helped her out.  
  
Fumbling for her keys, Niamh turned to Carter...  
  
"Do you wanna come in for coffee?"  
  
"Um....no, I'd better get going, I've got an early start"  
  
"Ok, sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Then there was an awkward silence, Carter, towering over the tiny Niamh, leaned down and kissed her on the lips, it was one of those long and lingering kisses that never seemed to end....  
  
Pulling away, Carter paid the driver, Niamh found her keys....  
  
"I think I'll take you up on the coffee then...."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well???  
  
I know, I know, most people don't kiss each other on the first 'date', but I watch Sex and The City, so what do you expect?  
  
Anyway, please R &R!  
  
  
Salutations, Rose X 


End file.
